


Strong as the Steel We Carry

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Thirsty Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara desperately wants Lena to dress up with her in a couple's costume for Alex's Halloween party. Surprisingly Lena doesn't end up hating it as it means that she gets to see her girlfriend's muscular frame on display all night. Singing shenanigans ensue and Kara and Lena may or may not have broken Twitter for the night.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 27
Kudos: 227





	Strong as the Steel We Carry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for[ Supercorp Big Bang 2020 ](https://twitter.com/SupercorpBB)'s Halloween / Fall Prompts Event! Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> This is based on prompt 25. Couple's costumes (good ones, not lame ones) 
> 
> The title is taken from [ Warriors](https://youtu.be/DEOBAvU63jI), the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power theme song ;) 
> 
> Many thanks to those that organized and hosted this event. Please go check out all the fics and art posted! Everyone in this fandom is so amazing! I appreciate all of you that read and comment on my fics! Y'all are the best!

“Please, Lena!” Kara begged as she followed Lena around the kitchen as her girlfriend made them dinner. It was two weeks before Halloween and Kara had the perfect idea for a couple’s costume.

“No,” Lena said as she navigated her way around Kara to strain the pasta in the sink.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to ask!” Kara exclaimed tone exasperated as she pouted at Lena.

Lena sighed, knowing that Kara was right and that she should girlfriend a chance to at least ask, “okay then what do you want to ask me?”

“Can you please dress up with me for the Halloween party that Alex is hosting?” Kara asked, aiming her best puppy-dog face at Lena, even batting her eyelashes for good effect.

“Babe…” Lena sighed as she brought the pasta to the stove to mix the sauce in, “do we have to?”

Kara nodded as she was practically vibrating with excitement, “yes it’s a competition! I think we’re going to win because I have the best idea. And you better not say no because I’m already almost done making them and you’re my girlfriend, so you have to say yes,” Kara added on with a definitive nod.  
Lena gave her a skeptical look, but she didn’t want to be the one to crush Kara’s dreams. She weighed her options knowing that if it was Alex’s party, no one outside of the Superfriends will have to see her in whatever ridiculous costume Kara chose.

“I’ll do anything you want!” Kara exclaimed as she looked at Lena expectantly, “even eat kale.”

Lena laughed as she finished making the pasta and made her way to the fridge to get out her giant tub of kale.

The sight normally made Kara gag and had her running for the hills, but tonight it meant that Lena had agreed to the couple’s costume.

“Yes!” Kara whooped as she pumped her fist up in the air. She grabbed Lena around the waist and twirled her, spinning quickly as they levitated a few inches off the ground.

“Calm down there Supergirl or I’ll be vomiting in our pasta,” Lena said as her head spun.

“Sorry,” Kara set her down with a sheepish smile before giving her an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

“I have one more requirement,” Lena said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulled her in close. She leaned down and whispered her request into Kara’s ear. Lena grinned as she watched the red appear on Kara’s ears and dust her cheekbones. Kara nodded vigorously as Lena looked at her with a confident smirk.  
They discussed the costume over dinner where Kara had begrudgingly even eaten a few pieces of kale. Lena wasn’t sure at first, but she had to admit she was looking forward to how they were going to pull this one off.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and it was now the night of October 31st. The blonde was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for her girlfriend to finish up the last bit of her makeup.

Kara twirled the sword around, careful not to damage it as it was a real sword that she had borrowed from the Fortress. Kara was dangerously close to hitting a lampshade when Lena walked out of the bathroom in her costume.

“Holy Rao,” Kara’s eyes widened as she looked Lena up and down with an appreciative grin.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Lena smirked as her long-manicured nail trailed down Kara’s exposed bicep. “Now, let’s get to Alex’s party before you destroy our whole bedroom with that sword,” Lena laughed as Kara blushed sheepishly.

They arrived at Alex’s party a little bit earlier than the time that Alex told them. Kara knocked on her sister’s apartment door as Lena adjusted the two bottles of alcohol in her hands, making sure her claws didn’t get in the way.

“You look so hot,” Kara growled in her ear, almost causing Lena to drop one of the bottles.

“Kara,” Lena hissed as Kara just laughed.

“You sounded just like her,” the tall blonde grinned, and before Lena could retort the door swung open.

Alex answered the door dressed up in grey chaps, black cowboy boots, brown vest, two guns strapped to her waist, rainbow bandana tied around her neck, and a black cowboy hat perched on her head.

“Oh wow! You guys look great,” Alex exclaimed as she adjusted the beer bottle in her hand so she could open the door more. She quickly ushered them inside the apartment which had been very much decorated for Halloween.

“Thanks!” Kara exclaimed as they followed Alex inside, looking at all the decorations that Alex and Kelly had set up.

Kelly came around the corner carrying a bowl of punch as she gently set the container of red liquid onto the table. She was dressed similarly to Alex, but she had a black vest on over a white V-neck shirt, dark brown chaps, black cowboy boots, a gun holster strapped upper thigh but instead of a gun it was a lesbian pride flag, and lastly her outfit was topped off with a dark brown cowboy hat.

“Are you guys gay cowboys?” Kara asked with an approving grin.

“Obviously,” Alex snorted as she took a swig of the beer that she held her in hand.

“Wow! Did you guys make your costumes?” Kelly asked as she circled Lena first to look at her costume. Kara nodded with a proud grin as Kelly looked at what the brunette had on. Lena wore ripped maroon skinny jeans that clung to her shapely thighs much to the approval of Kara. She paired it with a sleeveless red shirt that came up to her neck and had a brown belt around her waist. She had on fake brown cat ears with a brown tail to match along with manicured nails that were long and sharp like claws. She wore a dark red headpiece that framed her face and held back her frizzy, almost fluffy, brunette hair. Her makeup was light and catlike as she had in colored contacts that made her right eye yellow and left eye blue. Kelly gave her an appreciative once-over as Lena curled her lip up in a smirk to flash her fake fangs.

“Damn Luthor, you look hot,” Alex wolf-whistled as Kelly rolled her eyes playfully but not disagreeing.

“Stop hitting on my girlfriend! You have your own,” Kara whined as she swatted her sister on the shoulder with a pout as Alex just laughed.

“I’m sorry Kara but I’d have to agree that your girlfriend is a knockout,” Kelly admitted much to Kara’s displeasure. Kara grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, though on the inside the blonde was happy that her sister and basically sister-in-law, loved and supported her girlfriend almost as much as she did.

“Though, you don’t look half bad yourself Kara,” Kelly commented eying Kara’s exposed muscles approvingly. Alex made a gagging noise somewhere in the background that made Kara laugh but she could see her sister stand up a little bit straighter and puff out her chest as subtly as she could.

Kelly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before stealing a quick kiss then walking around Kara to appreciate her outfit. Kara wore skintight white leggings that had gold bands around her upper thighs. Her skirt had a part that flared out a bit like a cape which was white on the outside and red on the inside. Her muscular biceps were exposed as she had gold gauntlets around her forearms. The golden armor atop Kara’s broad shoulders accentuated her toned physique and the front of her outfit had a sword outline with a heart. Kara also had a gold headpiece framing her face and her hair up in a ponytail with a little hair poof.

“Y’all are the only people here so far, but honestly one of the best couple’s costumes I’ve seen,” Alex admitted as she raised her beer to them.

Kara grinned as she twirled the sword while Alex mumbled ‘showoff’ under her breath.

Lena had to admit that she was hesitant when Kara suggested they dress as characters from a cartoon made for children remade from a 1980s show. They had binged all five seasons of the new show together and Lena hated to admit it, but she did enjoy watching it. She will deny it if anyone asks but she may have cried when she watched the series finale. Lena realized that there were a lot of parallels between Kara and her and Catra and Adora (mostly that Kara was just of a dumb gay himbo as Adora).

Kara thought Lena embodied Catra well as the young Luthor had a very feline grace about her that most people envied. Kara was just ecstatic that her girlfriend agreed to dress up with her and even helped her complete both of the costumes for the party. Speaking of, she looked around for Lena and soon found her at the punch bowl, the brown fake tail making her easily noticeable from behind. Kara was about to walk up to her before Nia, dressed in an amazing vampire costume, came up to her to ask her about her costume and to gush about _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_ with her.

The two of them talked for a good ten minutes about their fan theories and headcanons before Kara felt someone come up behind her.

“Hey Adora,” Lena purred in her ear as she used the tip of her manicured nail to trace the corded muscles of Kara’s neck as her other arm curled around the blonde’s waist.

Kara gulped as she felt Lena press up against her back as Nia’s jaw dropped.

“Holy shit Lena! That was a perfect Catra voice! I saw your costume from across the room, but damn girl it looks so much better up close,” Nia complimented as she gave both Lena and Kara an approving look.

“Thank you, Nia,” Lena grinned coquettishly as her fangs poked out behind her lips.

“Hey, we’re fang friends!” Nia smiled wide showing off her own fake fangs to Lena.

“It seems we are,” Lena replied as she slid around to Kara’s side, one arm still wrapped around Kara’s waist and the other one around her shoulders.

The blonde knew that if Lena was actually Catra, then her tail would be wrapped around Kara’s body as well, trying to be as close to Kara as she could.

The night went on with many drinks, games, and laughter, and a mix of all three. Kara was slightly tipsy on Aldebaran rum that Alex had gotten for her from Al’s Dive Bar and Lena was well onto her third, maybe fourth glass of wine for the night. Lena could hold her liquor quite well, unlike her girlfriend who was already slightly slurring and dangerously waving the very real sword around that Kelly had to take it and lock it away in the closet with the promise of giving it back later. Lena knew there was a reason that she liked Kelly.

Alex had somehow convinced Kara to drunkenly sing Warriors, the _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_ theme song, to which the blonde had eagerly agreed. She dragged Lena with her to the living room as everyone gathered around on the surrounding sofas and chairs. Kara cleared her throat theatrically as she grabbed the brunette’s fake tail, much to Lena’s annoyance, and began using it as a microphone.  
“We’re on the edge of greatness, turning darkness to light,” Kara began dramatically as Alex tried to hide her laugh behind Kelly’s shoulder as they snuggled on the couch.

Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but played along as Kara walked around Lena while clutching her fake tail. The brunette had to be careful to follow Kara or the blonde would rip her tail right off.

“We’re right beside you, ready to fight,” Kara sang, pointing to Lena on the ‘you’.

“Here it comes!” Nia squealed as she prepared for Kara to hit the high note.

“We’re gonna win in the end,” Kara belted out as everyone cheered as the blonde hit the note perfectly, “we must be strong, and we must be brave.”

“We must be brave,” Alex chimed in as backup as they all laughed.

“We gotta find every bit of strength that we have and never let it go,” Kara sang into Lena’s fake tail as Lena shook her head with an amused grin.

“Ooooohhh,” Alex sang as everyone cheered loudly.

“We must be strong,” Kara finished before dropping Lena’s tail like a mike drop and bowing with a dramatic flourish.

They all let out cheers and whistles of approval as Lena rewarded Kara with a kiss on the cheek. Even if her girlfriend was slightly drunk, Lena had to admit that her voice still sounded amazing.

“Wait! Kara, can you sing the full theme song?” Nia asked, excitement in her eyes as Lena’s widened in panic before sweeping over to Kelly with a ‘help-me’ look.

Before Kara could reply with what would have probably been an over-enthusiastic yes, Kelly stood up from her position in Alex’s arms, “okay we’ve all had quite a bit to drink, so maybe we can watch a scary movie?

Alex agreed with her girlfriend as she went got up to get the remote for the TV to find a good Halloween movie to watch.

Lena shot Kelly a look of gratitude before she steered her tipsy girlfriend over to the couch.

“M’not drunk,” Kara slurred as she let Lena push her down onto the small sectional across from the long couch where the other two couples were. Alex had taken her place back on the couch with Kelly snuggled up to her front. On the other end of the couch sat Brainy and Nia who were pressed against each other’s sides comfortably.

While Alex scrolled through the movie selections Lena had clambered onto Kara’s lap so they could fit into the chair as the blonde instinctively wrapped her arms around Lena’s frame. After some shimmying and moving her tail, Lena finally relaxed comfortably in Kara’s arms.

After about twenty minutes of typical Superfriends bickering, they finally settled on _The_ _Silence of the Lambs_. They all got comfortable in their seats as they began to wind down for the evening. Kara gently stroked Lena’s hair, still frizzy with the amount of hairspray they used in it, as she could feel her girlfriend practically purring in her lap.

After the movie was over, they all rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and offered to help clean up. Kelly waved them off as she told them all to get some rest as she and Alex thanked everyone for coming. The younger Olsen grabbed Kara’s sword from the closet and handed it to Lena for safekeeping as it looked like the blonde was about to fall asleep standing up.

Lena called her driver to come to pick Kara and her up as Brainy drove him and Nia back to his apartment.

Despite how exhausted both Kara and Lena were when they arrived back home, Kara made good on her promise to Lena, and needless to say, they didn’t end up doing much sleeping that night.

* * *

When Kara awoke in the morning, she untangled half of her body to instantly stretch towards the sun. She basked in the rejuvenating rays for a few moments before groping for her phone on the bedside table. Lena snored softly in her arms as she smiled at her girlfriend. The other woman was probably worn out from all of their “activities” the night before.

Apparently, Kara and Lena did win the best couples costume that evening according to all the Superfriends and a poll on Twitter that had some rather interesting thirst comments.

Kelly may have snuck a picture of Lena sitting in Kara’s lap in costume which she posted to her Twitter account with the caption: ‘Look how cute my sisters are! ❤️'

Kara’s heart warmed at the fact that Kelly both her and Lena as a sister that she didn’t even glance at the comments beneath the tweet.

When Kelly had posted it to her Twitter account the night before she did not expect it to get much interaction since it was posted at around 3:00 in the morning. However, when she and Alex were trying to get ready for bed, her phone was blowing up with so many notifications from Twitter and was vibrating so loudly on the table that she had to put it on ‘Do Not Disturb’.

Kara retweeted Kelly’s tweet before closing Twitter and finding a text from Alex. According to her sister, the picture that Kelly took had apparently broken Twitter (and it was all Lena’s fault).

The blonde’s brow furrowed as she opened up Twitter once again and clicked on her girlfriend’s account to read her latest tweet.

Lena had ‘quote retweet’ ed the picture at around 3:30 am when they were in the car. Kara was probably half asleep because she didn’t even remember Lena being on her phone at all in the car ride. Kara blushed as she read what Lena had quoted: ‘I can confirm the steel she carries is strong 😏’ and evidently the gays went nuts enough that they crashed Twitter.

Suddenly, Kara felt Lena stir against her as her girlfriend stretched like a cat and wiggled her toes with a happy sigh. “What’re you looking at babe?” Lena asked as she twisted in Kara’s embrace to face her. Lena was pleasantly sore from the night before as the blonde smiled down at her.

“Oh, just how you broke Twitter,” Kara laughed as she kissed the tip of Lena’s nose.

“Don’t act like it was all me,” Lena snorted as she pressed her face into the warmth of Kara’s neck.

“I’m not the one who turned an innocent song lyric into a sexual innuendo,” Kara retorted as Lena just raised an eyebrow up at her.

“I’m surprised you caught on. We all know how dense you can be sometimes,” Lena teased as she pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s neck.

“Yeah well, the emoji helped,” Kara huffed not even trying to defend herself because she knew that her girlfriend was right.

“What can I say? Sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through,” Lena grinned into Kara’s neck as she tangled their legs together again.

“You truly are the scariest thing about Halloween,” Kara mumbled as she pressed her cheek to Lena’s hair.

The brunette’s laughter rang throughout their shared apartment and Kara’s ears have never heard a greater sound in her life. They soon fell back asleep wrapped up in each other embrace, matching content grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Lena's Catra costume is based on.  
> [](https://ibb.co/YbYhhFS)
> 
> This is what Kara's Adora/She-Ra costume is based on.  
> [](https://ibb.co/GQ0v6YF)
> 
> And finally, Kelly and Alex's costumes were similar to what Sara and Ava from Legends of Tomorrow are wearing.  
> [](https://ibb.co/0jg0g2F)
> 
> For some reason when I posted them here the quality of the photos went down a lot, but I'm sure y'all get the gist. Thanks again for reading! Have a safe and happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
